


Separate from the rest, but I like you the best

by sugarshakes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Coming In Pants, Dark Side Rey, F/M, Jedi Ben Solo, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Groping, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarshakes/pseuds/sugarshakes
Summary: The little Reylo ideas that won't leave my head.Drabbles, ficlets, prompts etc.Ratings will vary.





	1. Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for MONTHS, and I can't look at it anymore (:

“Of course you wouldn’t understand, you had  _ everything _ . I had nothing, I was nobody. I was filled with all of this  _ power _ that I didn’t understand. Snoke taught me how to wield it, made me his apprentice. If it weren’t for him, I would still be nothing but a scavenger, slowly starving to death on Jakku.”

 

“Perhaps you are right. You are no longer nobody, you no longer have nothing. But, Rey, you still know  _ nothing _ .”

 

“I know more of the Force than you could ever dream.”

 

“I was not speaking of the Force.” He steps closer to her, so close that she fears he could hear her heart pounding. “You know nothing about me, or my family, or, kriff, even yourself.”

 

“And I suppose you believe that you do? Tell me, Ben, tell me who I am, then.”

 

“You’re a scared little girl who let a powerful man poison her mind.”

 

“And you are arrogant enough to believe that you are my antidote.”

 

“Is it arrogance if I know it in my bones to be true? If I have never been more sure of anything?”

 

“And you say that _ I  _ know nothing,” Rey scoffs.

 

“What did Snoke tell you about me? Did he tell you that before he found you, he had already been whispering in my ear for over a decade?”

 

A scowl appears on her face for the briefest of moments, but she quickly regains her composure.

 

“He nearly turned me, too. It could have so easily been me with the red blade.” He had seen it once, in his dreams. An image of himself, masked as his grandfather had been before him, a saber glowing red in his hand. She sees it now, too, as if it were her own memory. “But I am no Sith, Rey, and neither are you.”

 

“I have been inside your head, Ben, as you have been in mine. You may have fooled the galaxy into believing that you belong to the light, but you cannot fool me.”


	2. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time, he expects her to wake, to scream, to strike him.  
> She never wakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this really quickly and did my best to proofread but my apologies if it's a little rough.
> 
> Consent is a little ambiguous (at least at the beginning), but everyone is a consenting adult, I promise.
> 
> rating: m

The force has been connecting them at night for weeks now, and he thanks whoever is out there that she is a far better sleeper than he.

 

The second the connection snaps into place he wakes from whatever fitful sleep he was in, wakes to the smell of her hair and the warmth of her body.

 

She never wakes.

 

He grows bolder each time, feeling some guilt at first for taking advantage of her while she sleeps, but she always lets out these little sighs of contentment that make things  _ harder _ for him.

 

So he grows bolder. It begins innocently, he rolls onto his side as if to spoon her, but leaving a space between their bodies. Then the space disappears. Then he slips an arm around her waist. Then a calf between her feet. His face pressed to her hair.

 

Every time, he expects her to wake, to scream, to strike him.

 

She never wakes.

 

Until one night when the force connects them before he climbs into his bed. He hears her letting out soft little snores, the rhythm of her breathing different than it usually is. He climbs in behind her, and the snoring stops. The breathing changes, just slightly, back to the pattern he is accustomed to. 

 

She does not wake.

 

Except--

 

Could it be that she never wakes because she never sleeps?

 

“Rey,” he breathes against her throat.

 

_ I know you’re awake _ , he thinks as he splays his hand against her abdomen.

 

His lips haven’t left her throat, and he feels her pulse quicken.

 

_ Let me pretend it’s all a dream. Please. _

 

It stings, but it’s what he deserves, he supposes.

 

_ Please. _

 

He’s not sure how she manages to think in a breathless tone, but,  _ kriff _ , does it do things to him.

 

As he presses a wet kiss against her neck, his little finger slips under the waistband of her underthings, just until he can feel her curls against his fingertip.

 

He has grown impossibly hard, and he barely resists the instinct to thrust his hips into her rear.

 

Her mouth falls open, and her hips twitch forward under his hand.

 

His resolve crumbles at her small whimper as the rest of his fingers follow his smallest down between the worn cotton and wiry curls to find the wet heat between her legs. His hips jerk forward when his middle finger slips between her lips and the tiny noise escapes her.

 

“So wet,” he gasps.

 

_ Please. _

 

He presses his finger to her opening, inside just enough to have his fingertips coated in her slick, before sliding back up along her slit to rub gently at her clit. It is not long before his index is extended to join his middle. It is not long before the two return lower, and Rey slides her leg back, over Kylo’s, to grant him access.

 

“Oh,” he breathes, as his fingers enter her.

 

“Reeeey,” he chokes, as she squirms against his erection.

 

_ Ben. _

 

It’s enough for now. Maybe she can’t face him outside of dreams, maybe she needs this denial… but she’s letting him touch her, letting him  _ inside her _ . And it’s  _ his _ name in her mind.

 

He thrusts his length between the firm muscles of her ass, keeping time with his fingers as they curl inside of her cunt.

 

Rey’s eyes remain closed, but her breathing would no longer fool anyone, coming fast and hard as she struggles to maintain grip on her quickly crumbling excuse.

 

Kylo’s hips still as he comes with a grunt, soaking the inside of his sleep pants with his spend.

 

Missing the friction, Rey quickly picks up the slack, writhing forward against his hand and back against his body, back and forth and back and forth and--

 

A squeak escapes her, despite her best attempts to remain quiet through her orgasm.

 

When her body stills and breathing slows, Kylo slowly removes his hand from beneath the (now soaked) cotton. He lifts his head to rest on her shoulder, and slips his fingers into his mouth, tasting her. His eyes drift closed as his tongue circles his digits.

 

By the time he rests his damp fingers against her side, he can feel the building anxiety and guilt within her.

 

All he can do is slide his hand around her own where it rests under her chin, wrap her in his warmth, and hope she can feel how much he belongs to her now, how much he has always belonged to her.

 

“Sweet dreams, Rey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will i ever stop thinking/writing about the force bringing them together while they sleep? 
> 
> doubtful.


End file.
